


There's a First and Last for Everything

by LavworthMyWay



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavworthMyWay/pseuds/LavworthMyWay
Summary: Because a 'Princess and the Pauper' AU is the first thing that comes to everyone's minds regarding these two dorks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken directly from my tumblr blog, strugglingforsnuggles. I figured I should post it here as well.  
> Loosely based on Barbie’s Princess and the Pauper. I know.

The bright sun beamed down at the stone pavement as a cloaked Shinji strolled along the streets. He deliberately chose clothing of duller colour to blend in better with the commoners. It was a good thing the streets weren’t full of people at that hour. As much as he wanted a taste of freedom outside the castle, he wasn’t much of a people person as well. A tired sigh escaped his thin lips.

In a week, he would meet his fiancee, a princess from a neighbouring country, for the first time. He was in no hurry for the day to come. In fact, he wished it would never arrive. He’d rather spend his time dedicating his life to music; there was nothing better than having his cello sitting between his legs as he pulled note after note to form a beautiful string of melody.

One more person in his life would just be one more thing to worry about. He didn’t even know what she was like.

A high-pitched tune floated along the spring air, faint but euphonious. Shinji tilted his head trying to discern the source of the sound. It was unmistakably from a violin, played by a skilled violinist. Heart racing, he found himself striding swiftly to his destination. He passed the fruits market, avoided knocking into a running child, and turned a corner. And there it was.

In the middle of the town square, was the violinist. Ashen haired and ivory skinned, he cradled the string instrument as he poured his heart into the song. Soulful it was, but the quick rhythm also hinted at a joyful tone. Shinji was, to say the least, enchanted. He gaped on as he let himself be captivated by the simple yet spectacular performance.

“Kaworu!”

The violinist seized playing, the last note ended off in a shrill squeak as he whipped his head around. A woman with a stone-cold expression glared icily at him and stormed towards him. Shinji noticed him flinch. It was completely understandable. “What are you doing here? Get back to the shop immediately.” Her eyes flickered down to the metal can on the floor, which was half-filled with coins. Without a breath’s worth of hesitation, she picked up the can. “I’m keeping this. No more of this nonsense, understand?”

Seeing that a performance was not expected any time soon, the crowd awkwardly shifted away and the square was released from its musical trance. Shinji, however, stood where he was as he quietly observed the crestfallen boy nod obediently at the blonde woman. The woman walked away, leaving him hanging his violin at his side in shame. The prince felt something strong tug at him, compelling him to approach the boy. To talk to him. To make him smile again.

“You played well.” Shinji said softly, when he was within speaking distance.

The boy lifted his head, eyes bright with surprise. His face quickly melted into a gentle expression as a delighted smile spread across his lips. “Thank you.”

“Where did you learn to play like that?”

At this, the boy perked up in well-contained excitement. “I taught myself. I’ve been practising for a very long time.”

Shinji raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed. His music instructor would have been absolutely ecstatic to have a student as talented as him.

“Do you play as well?” The boy asked in return.

“I play the cello.” Shinji shrugged. “I’m not very good as I would like to be, though.”

The boy considered Shinji with a sharp eye, and Shinji suddenly felt self-conscious. But then he chuckled heartily, and Shinji didn’t know why. “I don’t think so. I would love to hear you play." 

Shinji found himself smiling, his heart warming in ways it never did. The thought of playing for someone, for a sincere individual, set his body alight. But, he didn’t know if he could come here anymore.

"Why not?" It was then did Shinji realise he voiced his thoughts aloud. Bashful pink dusted the prince’s cheeks as he struggled for an answer. How unbecoming of a royalty, he could imagine the disapproving frown on his tutor’s face. A cheeky grin played at Kaworu’s lips. "You don’t need to keep hiding, Your Highness.”

Shinji froze, completely caught off-guard. "H-How did you find out?“ Was his disguise not convincing enough?

"Don’t worry, I don’t think anyone else recognised you.” Kaworu sensed his anxiety and reassured him. “But I’d recognised the clothes you’re wearing from anywhere. I made them, after all.”

“You work at Akagi’s Emporium?” Shinji loved the clothes from that shop. He wore one for high tea with the King and Queen every Sunday.

“Yes. Although, I wish I can play my violin all day. I’ll earn less, but it’s something else I’d rather do.” He looked at his violin in yearning, a serene smile tugging at the corner of his lips. As a prince burdened with responsibilities, Shinji wholeheartedly agreed.

“I’m getting married to a complete stranger next week. That’s why I don’t know if I can visit again anytime soon, or ever. This is probably my only time I could explore the streets like this.” He trailed off with a low murmur. There was still so much for him to venture in this town.

Kaworu mulled over Shinji’s words for a while. Then he beamed from ear to ear, as if making an insightful discovery. “We’re not that different after all. There’s somewhere else we’d rather be.” He reached out for Shinji’s hand and gently pulled him closer. The violinist’s hand was slightly calloused with years of labour and playing, but all Shinji felt was a soft, calming touch. The boys were mere inches apart. A rush of nervous excitement overwhelmed Shinji. He had never been so physically close to someone. “Somewhere we can do as we like, somewhere where dreams come true.”

Somewhere where dreams come true. If only there was such a place. Shinji stared into Kaworu’s eyes. Red like the sweet berries he ate that morning. Bright like the stars he admired every night. Warm like the fire’s embrace in the fireplace during a cold winter. He wished he could be enveloped by this warmth.

Shinji didn’t know whether to be grateful or not to experience these new emotions in this first and final chance of freedom.

“Kaworu, was it?”

“It is, Your Highness.”

Shinji smiled good-naturedly. “…You can call me Shinji. And thank you,” for playing such a beautiful piece, for smiling like the sun, for regarding him with such sincere affection, "for everything.“

"No. Thank _you_ , Shinji.” Kaworu squeezed his hand. Shinji was mutely astonished how a simple touch could convey the immense fondness seeping from Kaworu’s thin fingers.

The clapping of hooves on stone interrupted their private conversation. Shinji turned to see the royal carriage approaching them, and regarded it with reluctance and dread. Here was the reminder that he belonged somewhere he couldn’t do as he liked, somewhere where dreams didn’t come true. The small intimate space he shared with the gentle violinist was unfortunately a brief moment of freedom, never to repeat.


End file.
